Secretive
by LonelyHearts2008
Summary: Atem's little brother, Heba, comes with a hefty secret, but Atem loves him all the same. Blindshipping. Rated T for implied sexual content.


Summary: Atemu's younger brother, Heba, comes with a hefty secret, but Atemu loves him all the same. Blindshipping.

* * *

Heba noticed that his brother, Atemu, sometimes ignored him. Other times, he seemed like he was deep in thought. On other times, Atemu simply requested to study his face. Heba figured he'd confront him.

"Brother?" Atemu turned slowly in his seat. "Yes, my little Prince?" he asked pleasantly. "Do...do you...do you happen to..." Heba fumbled. "Yes, habibi?" Atemu asked impatiently. "Do...do you...love me?" asked Heba. Atemu chuckled. "Of course I love you. Why would I not? You're my little brother." Heba shrugged. "I...I don't know. You just seem like you don't want to be bothered with me most of the time..." he said. "I've just been so busy lately, Heba. Please try to understand." Atemu pressed his forehead to Heba's. He knew he hadn't been paying the Prince as much attentions as he'd liked.

"What have you been thinking about, brother?" Heba asked. Atemu smiled and kissed his brother sweetly on the forehead. "You, of course, habibi." "Really?" asked the boy. "Absolutely." Atemu replied. Heba sank into his brother's warm embrace. However, Atemu hadn't been thinking about his brother like _that._ He'd been dwelling on the hefty secret of Heba's life.

The next day, Atemu and Heba were strolling the gardens hand in hand. "It's so warm..." Heba said. Atemu put a giant palm leaf over Heba's head. "If you're too hot, we can retire inside where it's cooler." Heba shook his head. "No. I'm alright, brother. It's really nice out here." Atemu shrugged. "Alright," he said, "I'll keep the palm leaf in case you get too hot." The brothers fell silent as they admired the foliage. "Oh, Heba. You're having a guest today." Atemu said. "Me?" Atemu nodded. "It's a very important meeting for you. You're sixteen now; I believe you're old enough to know."

"Know what?" Heba asked. "My king." Atemu turned to see Shada, on one knee, before him. "Rise. What news?" Atemu asked. "The Prince's meeting has arrived. Seto required that you and the Prince be there." said Shada. "Thank you, Shada." Atemu looked into Heba's worried eyes. "Don't worry. This will set both of our minds at ease."

Inside the palace, they came face to face with a worn out looking woman. She looked no older than her mid to late thirties. "Heba? Heba, my son..." she whispered, reaching out for the boy's face. Heba snatched away. "Son? Brother, has this woman gone mad?" he asked. Atemu shook his head. "No, Heba. This woman speaks the truth. Anah is your mother." Heba looked at the woman. His face did look like hers. "I can explain, my little one." Anah said. "Please, Anah, allow me to retrieve you a seat." Atemu said. "Oh, no, no. I couldn't possibly let the Pharaoh house me." Anah said humbly. "My insistance. Come." Atemu said, leading Heba and Anah to a table with chairs around it.

Anah sat across from Heba and Atemu, smiling wearily. "Sixteen years. Sixteen _long_ years. I finally get to see you, my little one." she said. "Explain how you're my mother. I grew up believing that the Queen of Egypt was my mother."

Anah sat up straight. "I met the Pharaoh Aknamkanon at sixteen years old. I came from a very poor family. One day, I saw him in my village on business, and I fell swiftly in love with him. It was a whirlwind romance. I knew he had a wife, but I cared not. I needed him in every way possible. I was weak."

Heba looked at Atemu. He didn't look back at him though. He was straight in his chair, looking forward, straightfaced, as if scrutinizing Anah's story.

"I was only with him for a few months before I realized that I was with child. I told the Pharaoh of my pregnancy, and he said that he'd take responsibility, since you were his child as well. However, my father was outraged. He was incenced that I was pregnant, the Pharaoh's child or not. A month before my seventeenth birthday, I gave birth to you. Shortly after giving birth, my father announced that he was sending me away to a brothel to make money for the family, as he'd done with my sisters before me."

Heba covered his mouth. "You went to a brothel?" Anah nodded. "The night before he sent me, I gave you to your father in the hopes that he could give you a life that I couldn't. I was sure that if I had left you with my father, he would have harmed you in some way, and I never would have forgiven myself for putting you in danger."

The Pharaoh smiled and folded his arms. "I remember that day like it happened yesterday. It was the happiest day of my life. The day that my father brought home a sleeping, rosy cheeked baby, wrapped in swaddling cloths, to me and said "Atemu, this is your little brother. He will admire and look up to you one day. Make sure you protect Heba and shroud him with your undying love.". I was enamored with the thought of having this little person that depended solely on me. I was happy with the prospect of having a little brother." Heba choked on his tears. "Atemu..."

"I told him to raise you with the belief that the Queen was your mother. I was ashamed of you growing up knowing that your poor mother was forced to be a concubine. I escaped the brothel at twenty one. I ran away from there. However, I wasn't able to face you just yet, so I waited until you were older. So, that you would understand." Anah said. Heba wrapped his arms around his mother. "It's relieving...knowing that I can hold my baby boy like this after so many years." she sniffled. "I forgive you...mother..." Heba said tearfully. "Heba..." "It's better you found out this way instead of any other way." Atemu said.

"I know you have to stay here, Heba." Anah said before she left. "Please, Anah. Feel free to come and see Heba anytime you wish. My guards will allow you on the grounds." Atemu said. "Thank you, Pharaoh. Goodbye, my boy." Heba shook his head. "This isn't goodbye, mother. This is just the beginning."

"There you are!" Atemu said, shimmying up a large tree to see his brother later that night. "So, here's where you had been hiding." Heba nodded. "Something wrong?" Atemu asked. He noticed a tear roll down Heba's cheek. "What's the matter, habibi?" "Does this mean you're not my brother?" he asked past his uncontrollable tears. "No, Heba! No, no! I'm still your brother!" Atemu cried, coddling Heba to his chest. "But, we don't have the same mother!" whined the boy. "Heba, even though we aren't from the same woman, we are still blood related through our father. I'm still your big brother! I'm _always_ going to be your big brother!" the Pharaoh explained.

"Really?" Heba asked. "Absolutely. Nothing will change that." Atemu said. "Do you still love me?" Heba sniffled. Atemu smiled. "No matter the circumstances, habibi, I will always love you."

The End.

A/N: I had the idea for this story for a long, long, time, but I never knew how exactly to flesh it out. I think it's better without the sex. Well, read, review, and enjoy!


End file.
